1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener, and more particularly to a slide fastener stringer having a row of successive interconnected or continuous coupling element loops woven into and along a longitudinal edge of a woven stringer tape.
2. Prior Art
Various woven fastener stringers are known which include binding means fixing a row of continuous coupling elements or loops firmly to a longitudinal tape edge with increased strength. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,180 issued July 1, 1980 discloses one such prior art stringer wherein a row of coupling elements in the form of loops woven into a longitudinal edge of a woven stringer tape is secured firmly to the tape by the combination of a number of binding warp threads overlying the upper legs of the loops and a binding weft thread interlaced with the warp threads and interwoven with the foundation weft thread of the tape. To increase positional stability of the loops, some of the binding warp threads extend along an undulation path and are interlaced with the foundation weft thread in the spaces between adjacent element loops. Together with a plurality of reinforcing cords extending longitudinally through the loops, the undulated warp thread portions and a number of interlacings of the warp threads with the weft threads occupy the inter-loop spaces, thereby making the fastener stringer too rigid and complex or dense in structure. Although the prior art fastener stringer is useful when dimensioned for a relatively large-sized slide fastener, it has proven disadvantageous when manufactured as a small-sized slide fastener stringer in that the threads are compacted in relatively samll inter-loop spaces. Such a small-sized slide fastener stringer, hence, has an element-supporting edge portion rendered undesirably rigid and reduced spaces defined between adjacent loops for interdigitating engagement with loops of the mating stringer, with the result that the interengaged element loops of the slide fastener are liable to be broken or split open when subjected to undue bending stresses.